Acampar uma perdição
by KnucklesGirl
Summary: A minha primeira fic! Doremi e a sua turma vão acampar mas só acontecem desgraças. FIC COMPLETA!
1. Chapter 1

Fic: a turma vai acampar!

Oláááááááááá a todos!

Doremi: Quem és tu?

Eu:Oh, desculpa, sou mesmo mal educada. O meu nome é KnucklesGirl e sou nova por cá. Dantes eu só lia as fics dos outros mas agora chegou a minha vez de mostrar ao mundo o meu talento! (apareço com o fato de superhomem e com som de cornetas a tocar)

Tetsuya (dando um soco á aparelhagem que estava a tocar o som das cornetas): Lindo, mais uma chata para dar cabo da nossa vida...

Eu: Bem, bem, não quero causar briga agora...

Masaru: Posso saber qual é o motivo desta barulheira?

Eu (com corações nos olhos): MASARU! ÉS MESMO TU? DÁ UM AUTÓGRAFO, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! (agarrada ás pernas dele)

Masaru: Larga-me!

Doremi e Tetsuya: Eu hein... --UU

1º capítulo: A grande notícia!

Era um belo dia na escola de Misora, onde a turma 2 do 3ºano estava a ter uma aula "emocionante" de matemática...pobrezinhos.

Prof. Seki: Assim multiplicámos a raiz desta incógnita e sumamos com o decimal e obtemos...

Doremi: ZzZzZz...

Doremi Harukaze, a protagonista da série, dormia até com baba sobre o caderno de matemática, obviamente sem prestar atenção á aula...

Emily (abanando a amiga): Doremi...Doremi, acorde.

Emily Fugiwara, uma das alunas mais aplicada desta turma (o inverso da Doremi...v-v) tentava despertar a bela adormecida do seu...

Tetsuya: Bela adormecida? Só se for o monstro do lago Ness!

Tetsuya, não me interrompes ok? Quem escreve esta fic sou eu ok? A não ser que querias que eu faça uma fic de DoreSuya!

Tetsuya: Pronto, pronto, já não está cá quem falou.

Continuando, todos estavam atentos, (bem, quase todos, tirando a Doremi e outros) quando de repente...

Yuki (entrando de rompante): Seki, tenho um comunicado importante a fazer!

Seki: O que é que se passa Yuki? (até a Doremi acordou do seu sonho com bifes)

Yuki: Olha e chora! (mostra um papel á prof. Seki)

Seki: Hum...(os olhos ficam grandes como pratos) YAHUUUUUUUU! (dá um salto de dois metros assustando a turma)

Seki: Meninos...acabámos de ganhar...UMA ESTADIA NO VALE DO MONTE FUJI!)

Todos (excepto o Masaru, óbvio): EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!

Sofia: Que fixe! Mal posso esperar por chegar a casa e fazer as malas!

Todos (excepto o Masaru (NA: Ele não se excitaria nem que a sua vida dependesse disso...--U)): ISSO AÍ!

Seki: Meninos, acalmem-se todos! (a coitada falava para uma verdadeira barulheira tipo Torre de Babel por 29 alunos (NA: Eles são 30, mas o Caladinho (o Masaru) nem tava aí...)

Seki: CALEM-SE TODOS! (o chão até estremeceu e os 29 alunos (--) calaram-se todos de imediato.

Yuki (com uma grande gota): Ok...a partida para o vale será amanhã às oito em ponto na paragem de autocarro á frente da escola, vamos fazer um acampamento!)

Todos (excepto o Masaru): SIIIIIMMMMMMMMMM!

Seki: Como vamos ficar sem aulas durante uma semana... (olhar maligno) vão levar trabalhos de casa de dose dupla!

Todos (INCLUINDO O MASARU): COMOOOO?

Seki: C´est la vie meninos. Um bom dia para todos ! Podem sair!

Esta foi a minha primeira fic. Espero que gostem. Por favor mandem-me reviews (fazendo olhinhos de Bambi)


	2. Viagem arriscada!

Aloha! Aqui está o segundo capítulo desta fic. Obrigada a todos os que me enviaram reviews! Este capítulo promete boas gargalhadas e...

Tetsuya: Á nossa custa, não é?

Olhem quem chegou! O espetadinho! O quebra corações!

Tetsuya: O quê?

Não te faças de desentendido! Todas aquelas vezes que provocastes a Doremi e ...

Tetsuya (ruborizado): Estás doida? Eu não gosto daquela desastrada, feiosa, pirosa ... encantadora, única, preciosa,...

APANHADO! Tu gostas dela!

Tetsuya: Não! Ok...(cai de joelhos e começa a chorar) BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ! Eu confesso! Eu amo-a! Ela é a minha joía, a minha razão de viver, o meu sol...

Masaru: Eta dor de corno...

Tetsuya: COMO É QUE É? (os dois começam a lutar)

Parem com isso! (levo um soco do Masaru)... mamã, não quero ir á escola...pof

2º capítulo: Viagem de risco!

No dia seguinte, estava toda a turma reunida dentro do autocarro que ia levá-los ao monte Fuji. Tiveram de esperar meia hora parados, porque uma carta rapariga de cabelos ruivos com tótós super-hiper-mega esquisitos tinha adormecido e foi preciso o pai levá-las ás costas até á paragem. (acho que já adivinharam quem é...--)

Depois desse pequeno contratempo, o autocarro pôs-se a caminho (pobre motorista) e todos (excepto um certo Bad Boy (lol)) puseram-se a cantar uma canção digna de adultos...

Todos: _ATIREI O PAU AO GATO-TO-TO_

_MAS O GATO-TO-TO_

_NÃO MORREU-EU-EU_

_DONA CHICA-CA-CA_

_ADMIROU-SE-SE_

_COM UM BERRO, COM UM BERRO_

_O GATO DEU_

_MIAUUUUU_

KnucklesGirl (a gritar fora da fic): Eu disse DIGNA DE ADULTOS!

Todos se inquietaram com a minha intervenção.

Doremi: Tu outra vez? Vai-te danar! (atira uma panela contra mim)

KnucklesGirl: AUUU! (com um colombo do tamanho de um sabonete) Grrrr, sua infeliz...

Doremi: Nisso tens razão, eu sou a rapariga mais infeliz de todo o Mundo!

KnucklesGirl: Vais pagar por essa! E caro! (digito qualquer coisa no computador)

Tetsuya: Doremi! Olha o que tu fizestes! Irritastes a ficwriter!

Doremi: E eu com isso?

Tetsuya: Agora ela vai fazer que nos aconteça alguma desgraça!

De facto, como o mundo conspirasse contra a turminha, uns dos pneus do autocarro arrebenta...

Todos: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (sendo projectados de um lado para o outro no autocarro)

Como o solo era arenoso, havia imensos buracos. Houve um especial grande! Mas o motorista nem reparou e passou por ele a toda a velocidade. Assim foram todos parar ao tecto.

Prof.Seki (sendo esmagada pelos 30 alunos): Ó MOTORISTA! PARE O AUTOCARRO!

Motorista: Ok! SEGUREM-SE FIRMES!

Todos: O QUÊ?

BRUM O motorista pisou a fundo o travão e o autocarro parou repentinamente. Assim a turma foi projectada para a frente, batendo com o vidro, que por sorte não se partiu (nossa, foi uma coisa...)

Motorista: Ufa, foi por um triz...(vê a montanha humana há sua frente, presa contra o vidro) Vocês estão bem?

A montanha desfez-se e todos caíram ao chão:

Seki (toda despenteada): Pelo menos estamos inteiros...

Turma em geral: (tontos e com os olhos em forma de espiral)

Tetsuya: Ai a minha perna! Yanagida, sai de cima de mim! (o Yanagida é aquele rapaz gordinho da turma. Pobre Tetsuya...)

Reika (a loira convencida): O MEU VESTIDO! O MEU LINDO VESTIDO QUE COMPREI EM FRANÇA! FOI CARÍSSIMO!

Trio SOS (aqueles três palhaços): Foi giro! Outra vez!

Masaru:

Doremi (esmagada pelos colegas): ...sou a rapariga mais infeliz de todo o Mundo...

Todos saíram do autocarro.

Motorista (analisando o pneu furado): Nada a fazer...eu vou telefonar á agenda para nos socorrer.

Prof.Seki: Não vale a pena. De qualquer modo o parque de campismo fica a seguir a aquela montanha! (aponta para uma montanha beeeeeeeeeeeeem alta). Só temos de subi-la e lá estaremos!

Toda a turma (excepto tu-sabes-quem..): SUBI-LA? OoO

Prof. Seki: Nem mais meninos! (ela adora importunar os seus alunos. Está na natureza de qualquer professor...) EM FRENTE!

Todos (com lágrimas em forma de cascatas): NÃÃÃÃAÃOOOOO...

E lá foram eles...

Fim do 2º capítulo

Então? Gostaram? O que vai acontecer? A turma vai sobreviver? A Reika vai deixar de ser chata? O trio SOS vai dizer algo decente? O Yanagida vai perder peso? A prof. Seki vai casar-se? Eu vou deixar de dizer patetices? O Tetsuya vai processar-me?

Tetsuya: Podes apostar.

Eu e a minha grande boca...enfim, só mais uma coisa...ENVIEM-ME REVIEWS! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!


	3. que mal fiz eu?

Olá a todos! Tiveram saudades minhas?

Tetsuya: Queres mesmo que eu responda?

Tu por cá outra vez? Porque é que vens só tu para falar comigo?

Tetsuya: Ah, não te preocupes! (olhar maligno) Tenho aqui mais gente comigo que quer fazer umas queixas.

(engulo seco) Quantos são?

Tetsuya: Ah, pouquinhos…

Ah, tá bom. Manda-os entrar.

Tetsuya: Ok! (abra a porta e entra a turma inteira)

Ho-oh…

Reika: Muito bem escritora do mal, qual foi a tua ideia de nos reduzir a peregrinos? Se tu não remediares isso imediatamente, eu chamo o meu pai!

Todos: É!

Oh meninos! Como é que é isso? Eu só escrevo fics, não é nada de outro mundo…

Sofia: E então e nós?

Hã?

Emily: Nós ainda não dissemos nada!

Doremi: E por que é só nos acontecem desgraças?

Nicole: E por é que temos de andar?

Ora, isto é uma fic de humor, tem de ser cómica não é? Para isso não há nada como a tortura…

Marina (a amiga das flores): Não é justo!

E quem se importa?

Todos (aqui são todos mesmo!): NÓS!

Tá bom. Tá bom. Vou pensar nisso! esperem por essa, hehehe Boa leitura a todos!

Nota: No final do capítulo estão uns agradecimentos especiais ás três pessoas que me enviaram reviews nos capítulos passados, pois se não tivesse recebido nenhum, nem tinha dado ao trabalho de continuar.

3º Capítulo: Que mal fiz eu?

Após o incidente no autocarro, a turma pôs-se a subir a montanha que os levaria até ao parque de campismo. Subida fácil é que não vai ser...

A professora Seki enfileirou a turma de um a um, logo que a Doremi, a Emily, a Sofia e a Nicole ficaram umas atrás das outras. (até aqui nada de surpresas). Passados dez minutos, todos já estavam de rastos...

Nicole: Ohhhhhh ainda falta muito?

Emily: Tou cansada...

Sofia: Tudo isto é culpa da KnucklesGirl! Eu juro-vos que assim que a encontrar vou-lhe arrancar os dentes um a um!

Doremi: E eu vou desfaze-la em tantos bocados que ela vai demorar dez anos a juntá-los.

Emily: E eu vou obrigá-la a ouvir-me a tocar violino!

Reika: E eu vou fazer que a me pague as contas telefónicas durante um ano!

As quatro amigas olharam de realce para a loira convencida.

Reika: O que foi? Porquê essa cara de enjoadas? Se querem que vos diga, eu não vou deixar que aquela caixa de óculos me faça passar por mais vergonhas! Nunca conheci nenhuma escritora que fosse tão insolente, sem vergonha, asquerosa, pirosa...

Enquanto, eu estava no cimo duma árvore a assistir a tudo e a ouvir tudo.

KnucklesGirl: Então é assim que aquela loira irritante pensa de mim? Ela já vai ver. (digito qualquer coisa no computador portátil)

Reika: ...e por isso acho que ela devia ser processada e...(de repente uma grande pata peluda tapa-lhe a boca e arraste-a para fora da fila)

Reika (vira-se): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! UM URSO!

De facto. Diante ela, estava um urso do tamanho de duas prof. Sekis, e cinquenta mais feio do que a Maiorca (ou Majorika). O urso abriu a bocarra e disse...

Urso: GRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (ahahahaah! Estavam á espera que ele falasse, não?)

O urso agarra-lhe com uma pata e com a outra começa a dar-lhe pancadas na cabeça, como tentasse martelá-la. A turma olhavam para a cena, estupefactos...

Reika: NÃO FIQUEM AÍ PARADOS! FAÇAM ALGUMA COISA!

Doremi: Tá bom.

Todos desaparecem. Cinco segundos depois aparecem com bonés, camisolas e bandeirinhas que dizem: Dá-lhe com força Urso.

Reika: Mas que diabo estão a fazer?

Sofia: A assistir. (todos sentem-se no chão a dar gritos de apoio ao Urso)

Tetsuya: Umas pipocas caíam bem agora...

Taniyama (aquele que gosta de xadrez): Aqui tens!

Tetsuya: Onde é que arranjastes?

Taniyama: Naquela tenda ali. (aponta para uma pequena tenda atrás deles)

Vendedora: OLHA A PIPOCA! QUENTINHA E DOCINHA! (ela era terrivelmente familiar)

Naomi (a rapariga mais alta): Olhem! É a KnucklesGirl!

Todos: O quê?

KnucklesGirl: OLHA A PIPOCA! QUENT...(vê a turma inteira á frente dela com ar muito zangado) Ah...olá pessoal...

Todos: OLÁ O TANAS!

KnuclesGirl: Estou a ver que não sou desejada aqui. É melhor dar o frosques. Adeus! (sai a correr)

Sofia: ATRÁS DELA!

Todos: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (foi tudo perseguir-me. Como sou idolatrada...)

Seki (correndo atrás deles): Então meninos? Parem com isso!

Reika (agora a ser estrangulada pelo urso): Ei, não me deixem aqui...

E assim foi feita a perseguição mais louca da história das fics. Uma escritora a fugir de 29 alunos (a excluída nesta vez foi a Reika). Vendo que não conseguia despistá-los, peguei no meu portátil e digitei algo.

Assim, apareceu um muro atrás de mim, tão repentinamente que a turma não pude desviar a tempo e...

POF

KnucklesGirl (ainda a correr): Tchauzinho amigos! Eu prometo que ainda haverão muitos capítulos nesta fic...

Todos (espatifados no muro): ...somos a turma mais infeliz de todo o Mundo...

Prof.Seki (alcançando-os): Meninos! Graças a essa correria, atravessámos a montanha!

Todos: Hã? (estavam tão determinados em mandar-me para o inferno, que tinham subido e descido a montanha sem se aperceberem)...HURRA!

Doremi: Afinal até acabou bem!

Emily: Pois é! A propósito, e a Reika?

No outro lado da montanha...

Reika: Se eu ganhar, libertas-me, ok? (mostra-me as cartas que tinha na mão) Toma esta, cinco damas, quero ver se tens melhor!

O urso dá um sorriso maldoso e mostra-lhe cinco ases.

Reika: O QUÊ? FIZESTES BATOTA! VAMOS JOGAR OUTRA VEZ!

Fim do 3º capítulo

Então? Eu odeio a Reika, por isso eu acho que ela só teve o que merecia! E agora? A Reika vai escapar ao urso? A Nicole vai deixar de ser tão mesquinha? A Sofia vai namorar? O Tetsuya vai pagar-me as pipocas? Eu vou sobreviver? Qual é a cor do cavalo branco de Napoleão? Será preto? Talvez responderei a isso no quarto capítulo! Para isso...QUERO REVIEWS! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASEEEE!

**Agradecimentos:**

**FireKai: **Olá amigão! Obrigada pelas reviews!

Fiz-te a vontade: A Reika teve uma boa aparição, não teve? A Lala e a Maiorca vão aparecer no próximo capítulo. Espero que continues a ler as minhas fics, que vou lendo as tuas. P.S: Quanto á tua fic Porta Milenar...VAI EM FRENTE! Tchau e bjx.

**Kaira-Chan: **Olá Kaira-Chan! É um prazer conhecer-te! Reparei que me enviastes reviews nas minhas fics de Beyblade. Muito obrigada! Sabes, podias inscrever-te neste site, sabias? É uma experiência única! É tão fixe escrever fics! Eu adoraria ler fics tuas! A sério! Prometes reflectir nisso? Enquanto isso, podes sempre apreciar as minhas! Aguarde os próximos capítulos. Tchau e bjx

**Sora Takenouchi Ishida: **Olá! Como vês, isto não é um one-shot! Espero que tenhas apreciado a fic. Mande-me reviews! Ficarei á espera! Tchau e bjx


	4. Finalmente o Acampamento

Olá a todos! Como vão? (olho para os lados) Ufa, não veio ninguém nesta vez...enfim, um começo bem sossegado...

BUM

O que foi isto?

BUM

Quem está aí?

CRÁS (a porta é arrombada)

Isso são maneiras de entrar? (olho para o responsável)...ah, olá Masaru (sorriso amarelo) O que te traz por cá?

Masaru: Vim dar-te o meu troco! (estala os punhos)

Porquê?

Masaru (beeem irritado): PORQUÊ? PORQUÊ? POR QUE TU, ESCRITORA DO MAL, TRANSFORMASTES A MINHA VIDA NUM INFERNO DESDE O DIA QUE VIESTES PARA CÁ, E AINDA POR CIMA ENFIASTES-ME UM ESTÚPIDO CLUBE DE MELGAS (ele está a referir-se á fic "O clube dos Bad Boys")

E o que me vais fazer?

Masaru: Queres mesmo saber? (faz um sorriso meio distorcido, coisa boa é que não é)

Masaru?...não, não, NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Capítulo4: Finalmente o acampamento

Vitória! Tinham atravessado a montanha! Apesar disso, dirigiram-se ao parque de campismo todos arrasados devido à correria em que tentaram assassinar uma certa escritora (lol)

Doremi: Ahhhh (deita-se no chão) morri...

Emily: Esta fic está a ficar muito estranha...

Sofia: A quem o dizes...primeiro os pneus do autocarro furam-se, depois subimos a montanha. Nem quero saber que a KnucklesGirl nos preparou para este capítulo...

Masaru (passando por elas, sem parar): Ela hoje não está em condições em fazer-nos vida negra.

As três: Hã?

Doremi: O que é que ele quis dizer com isso?

Sofia: Aposto que voltou a causar problemas.

Entretanto, perto dali...uma figura verde e feia como um soco espiava e...

Maiorca: FEIA COMO UM SOCO? OLHA COMO FALAS!

Lala: Então Maiorca, não a censures por ela dizer a verdade...

Sem contar com a fada loira pindérica...

Lala: LOIRA PINDÉRICA? APARECE SUA ESCRITORA TERRORISTA!

O medo que eu tenho de ti...(surgi dos arbustos)

Maiorca (olhando para mim): O que te aconteceu?

KnucklesGirl (coberta de pensos, com algumas ligaduras e um olho negro): Não te diz respeito!

Lala: Quem é que te fez isso? Gostava de lhe oferecer um ramo de flores!

KnucklesGirl: Fecha a matraca! Maldito Masaru, vais pagar por isto!

Maiorca (olhando para o acampamento que a turma estava agora a montar): Aquelas aprendizes incompetentes estão todas felizes por acamparem (elas estariam se não fosse a minha presença, hehehehe) e me deixaram pendurada! Já é a 2ª vez! (a 1ª foi no episódio 16 "Pescaria do amor"). QUERO VINGANÇAAAA!

KnucklesGirl: Eu também quero! Vou fazê-los sofrer!

Lala (olhando de esguelha): Mas tu já estás a fazê-los sofrer desde o 1ºCapítulo...

KnucklesGirl: E vou continuar! Chegam aqui, eu tenho um plano...

A noite cai. O acampamento está todo montado (apesar da habilidade desastrosa da Doremi...) e ficou assim: em cada tenda cabiam três pessoas (a Doremi, a Sofia e a Emily ficaram numa, lógico) mas como são 30 alunos, a Reika e a Nicole ficaram sozinhas (elas fazem um par perfeito, afinal são as duas falsas e vaidosas!)

Todos foram passear, excepto o Takao Kimura (o melhor amigo do Tetsuya) e a Kaori (a jornalista da turma).

O rapaz estava todo sossegado na sua tenda, a ler um manga de Beyblade, quando ouviu lá fora a Kaori cantar uma música beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem irritante:

Kaori:_ O Bacalhau quer alho _(ela não estava a bater bem, não acham?)

O Takao tentou ignorar o terrível chinfrim, enfiando a almofada na cabeça:

Kaori: _É o melhor tempero_

_Quem comer alho fica rijo como o queijo..._

O Takao queria pessoalmente enfiar uma rolha à Caixa de óculos, mas conteve-se...

Kaori: _O Bacalhau quer alho_

Agora sim, ele perdeu a paciência. Pousou o manga, gatinhou lentamente até à entrada da tenda...

Kaori: _É o melhor tempero_

_Quem comer alho fica rijo..._

Ele pegou num balde que estava ao seu lado, saiu da tenda...

Kaori: _COMO O QUEIJO!_

Takao: Queijo? Come isto! (arremessou o balde) POF (ela caiu inconsciente)

Takao: Agora sim, paz e sossego. (regressou á tenda)

Enquanto isso, eu, a Maiorca e a Lala estávamos escondidas nos arbustos, a presenciar a cena...

Lala: Ele é bem violento, não acham?

Maiorca: Eu sei quem foi a responsável...(olha de esguelha para mim, que estava a digitar a fic no portátil)

KnucklesGirl: Hã? (escondi o portátil atrás de mim) Para onde é que estão a olhar?

Maiorca e Lala: ...

KnucklesGirl: Bom, partimos para o plano?

Fim do 4ºCapítulo

Por hoje é tudo! Ficou um pouco pequeno, mas é o melhor que pude arranjar...tou com falta de inspiração. Afinal também tenho de actualizar outras fics. Espero que estejam a apreciar esta. E agora? Qual é o plano que eu e a Maiorca armamos? Acabará em tragédia? Ou em comédia? Podem apostar que vai ser a segunda opção! Até à próxima! Agora os AGRADECIMENTOS!

**FireKai: **Olá amigo! Vistes? A Maiorca e a Lala apareceram neste capítulo! E prometo que vão armar muita confusão! Podemos dizer que os alunos são uns desgraçados por minha culpa, mas eu também sou uma desgraçada! (vistes o que o Masaru me fez?) BUÁÁÁÁÁ! SOU A ESCRITORA DE FICS MAIS INFELIZ DE TODO O MUNDOOOO! Enfim...tchau e bjxs!

**Kairy-Chan: **Obrigada pelo elogio da review! Ah, uma coisa...BEM VINDA! Vi que inscrevestes no site! Assim é que é! Quando é que escreves uma fic? Quando a colocares, avisa-me tá? Quero ser a primeira a ler! E a elogiar! Se precisares da minha ajuda, podes enviar-me um mail por este endereço: Tchau e bjxs!


	5. O plano

Olá a todos! Lamento imenso o atraso. Tiveram saudades minhas? Enfim, está na hora de começar! Aquela turminha irritante não tem hipóteses de me perturbar hoje, olhem só! (aponto para a porta onde estavam dois pitbulls a ranger a dentuça) Ninguém é suficiente estúpido para entrar com estes amorzinhos aqui!

Nakata (aquele rapaz de óculos que adora a Nicole e que é feio como um soco): Olá! Posso entrar? (abriu a porta)

Só faltava mais este...

Nakata: Senhora escritora, não acho correcto do que estás a fazer connosco, e é de minha livre vontade afirmar que é contra os meus princípios que tu...

(mas que chato!) Achas que estou a ser incorrecta, não é? Então olha que vou fazer algo que será para o bem da Humanidade!

Nakata (com os olhos brilhando): A sério? E que boa acção é essa?

Esta! Átila, Crusher, arranquem-lhe os calções!

Nakata: AHHHHHHH! ODEIO CÃES! (saiu a correr pelo quarto com os pitbulls atrás dele)

Ahhhhh, paz e sossego...aquele caixa de óculos (olha quem fala!) teve o que merecia! Não precisam de me agradecer! Só cumpri o meu dever. Agora, boa leitura!

Capítulo5: O plano – parte1

Onde é que eu ia...ah! Já me lembro! Tínhamos ficado na parte em que eu, a Maiorca e a Lala armamos um plano contra a turma da Doremi, não foi? Muito bem, agora aconteceu o seguinte...

Passou uma hora. Todos já tinham regressado ao acampamento e já se preparavam para se deitarem. Eles não faziam a mínima ideia do que eu estava a preparar...

Doremi: Ouçam meninas, não acham que está demasiado sossegado por aqui?

Sofia: Pois é. Aposto que aquela escritora maluca está a preparar alguma!

Bolas, tinha logo de abrir a boca? Enfim, enquanto isso...

Maiorca: Chegou a hora, vamos passar ao plano de acção!

KnucklesGirl: Ouve lá, quem dá as ordens aqui sou eu!

Maiorca: Sim patrão...

KnucklesGirl: O QUÊÊÊÊ?

Maiorca: ...patroa...

KnucklesGirl: Assim está melhor. Já sabem o que devem fazer. E NÃO FALHEM, PERCEBERAM?

Maiorca e Lala (de má vontade): Sim...(e lá foram elas)

KnucklesGirl: Estou rodeada de incompetentes...bom, eu também vou começar a cumprir a minha parte.

E lá fui eu. De bico de pés, aproximei-me da tenda mais próxima. Com muita cautela, espreitei o interior. Lá dentro, estavam o Tetsuya, o Takao e o Masaru a verem televisão.

KnucklesGirl (sussurrando): Perfeito! (peguei no meu telemóvel e disquei uns números)

_POKÉMON! Vou a apanhá-los a todos! Junta-te a mim! Eu sei que vai ser assim! POKÉMON!_

Takao (a comer pipocas): Onde vem esse ruído?

Tetsuya: Do meu telemóvel. Vou atender.

Ao ouvir isto, corri o mais que pude para longe do acampamento. Subi á montanha e quando cheguei ao topo...

KnucklesGirl: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TOQUE DE POKÉMON! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Enfim, vamos ao que interessa…(encostei o telemóvel ao ouvido)

Tetsuya: Tá lá? Quem é?

KnucklesGirl (com voz sombria): Sete dias. (e desliguei)

Tetsuya: Ah, tá bom...(um minuto depois)...O QUÊÊÊÊ?

Pobre rapaz, sendo ele tão lerdo que só agora é que de apercebeu da situação. Gritou tal modo, que o Takao engasgou-se com as pipocas e começou a tossir constantemente. O Masaru nem se mexeu. Limitou-se a erguer uma sobrancelha, o que faz sempre que encara algo de estranho ou fica surpreendido. (sou mesmo boa em reparar em pormenores, não sou?)

Takao (desgasgando-se finalmente): O que é que se passa? Vistes o Al-Qaeda ou o quê?

Tetsuya: O QUE É QUE SE PASSA? VAMOS MORRER!

(para quem não percebeu, esta parte foi inspirada num filme, em que uma pessoa assistia um filme estranho, logo de seguida recebe uma chamada a dizer "Sete dias" e depois passados esses sete dias, morre.)

Takao: Calma, Tetsuya, fica calmo...(agora o Masaru mexia a sobrancelha violentamente, o que faz quando está a ficar assustado)...o que é que aconteceu?

Tetsuya (em total desespero): ALGUÉM LIGOU A DIZER "SETE DIAS"!

Takao: Sete dias? (o Masaru tremia ligeiramente, quase imperceptível)

Tetsuya: SIM, SUA ANTA!

Takao: Como naquele filme?

Tetsuya: SIM! ALELUIA QUE PERCEBESTES!

Takao: Oh, meu Deus! É O NOSSO FIM!

Tetsuya e Takao (abraçados um ao outro, em pânico): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Masaru (ainda quieto): "Aguenta, tu consegues."

Fora da tenda...

KnucklesGirl: Hehehehe, está a correr tudo como planeei...

Fim do 4ºCapítulo

E agora? O que vai acontecer? O que não vai acontecer? Os três rapazes vão safar-se? Descubram tudo isso no próximo capítulo!


	6. O Plano prossegue

Olá...(escondida debaixo da secretária)...bolas, sempre que eu tento actualizar, há sempre alguém a atrapalhar-me! E o pior de tudo é que os meus pitbulls ainda não voltaram e estou vulnerá...

Toc Toc (bateram á porta)

: Ei, KnucklesGirl, sabemos que estás aí! Abra a porta já!

Ave Maria, cheia de graça...

(a porta é arrombada)

: Onde está ela?

?2: Está debaixo da secretária!

Ai, céus (saí do esconderijo e ajoelhei-me em suplício) Rendo-me! Mas despaçam-se! Eu não nasci para sofrer...(olhei para os intrusos) mas vocês são...

Yuji: "S" de super!

Otha: "O" de organização!

Sugiyama: E "S" de secreta!

OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Eu não acredito...

Yuji: Nós somos...

Os três: O TRIO SOS!

ToT O que é que eu fiz para merecer isto?

Sugiyama (começa a ondular os braços): Maluca, és uma maluca!

Otha: Onde passas és uma pá!

Yuji: Mais vales é te enterrares!

Vocês...CALEM-SE!

POF ZIUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Pronto, arrumados! Passemos á fic! Boa Leitura!

Capítulo6: O plano – parte 2

O plano estava a correr altamente. Tinha conseguido que o Tetsuya e o Takao entrassem em pânico! (o que não aconteceu o mesmo ao Masaru, mas penso nisso depois) Agora era só fazer o mesmo ás tendas restantes. Mas houve um caso particular que quase me fez cortar os pulsos!

**Flashback**

KnucklesGirl: Ora bem, deixa cá ver as minhas próximas vítimas...(espreitei o interior da tenda e lá estavam a Nicole, a Reika e a Maki (a rapariga cujo irmão mais velho se "apaixonou" pela Doremi)...fixe! São as ranhosas! Elas já vão ver! (peguei no telemóvel e disquei uns números)

_I´m a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life in plastic, is fantastic._

KnucklesGirl: OO?

Reika: Maki, desliga esse rádio, o meu telemóvel está a tocar!

KnucklesGirl: "Pensei que era um toque..."

Nicole (com a sua vozinha irritante): Estou?

KnucklesGirl: Sete dias!

Nicole: O quê? As minhas tias?

KnucklesGirl: ¬¬ Não, Sete dias!

Nicole: Dói-te as tripas?

KnucklesGirl (já irritada): Não, sua jumenta, eu disse Sete dias!

Nicole: Comes porcarias?

Tive uma vontade súbita de lhe cortar a língua e atirá-la aos tubarões.

KnucklesGirl: Ó anta de cabeça roxa, eu disse (limpei a garganta) Se-te Di-as! Percebestes? Ou queres que eu faça um desenho?

Nicole: Sete dias?

KnucklesGirl (já farta): Sim!

Nicole: O que significa isso? Ganhei a lotaria? O Euromilhões?

POF caí em estilo anime

KnucklesGirl: Não! Quer dizer que vais morrer, tu e mais as duas pindéricas que estão contigo, daqui a sete dias! Capiche?

Nicole: Sim, agora percebi! Quando é que recebo o meu prémio?

KnucklesGirl: EU É QUE VOU RECEBER UM PRÉMIO DAQUI A SETE DIAS E VAI SER A TUA CABEÇA! (desliguei)

Nicole: Está lá? Estranho...(pousou o telemóvel)...não entendi nada do que ela disse! (intervenção da autora: ARGHHHH, QUE RAIVA!)

Reika: Nicole, quem era?

Nicole: Ah, era uma maluca qualquer que disse "sete dias".

Maki: Ah sim?

Reika: O que quer dizer isso? Que ganhastes o Euromilhões?

KnucklesGirl (fora da tenda a ouvir tudo): Como elas podem ser tão lerdas?

Nicole: Não sei, ela disse que vamos morrer daqui a sete dias, mas penso que foi um engano.

Reika: Ah é? Só isso?

Nicole: Sim.

Maki: Bá, não tem importância.

KnucklesGirl: --XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

**Fim do flashback**

KnucklesGirl: Ouve outros casos que também foram igualmente inacreditáveis...

** Flashback**

KnucklesGirl: Sete dias.

Kaori: COMOOO? Eu disse que quero as fotos reveladas amanhã, nem penses que dou mais sete dias e bláblábláblá...

KnucklesGirl: ¬¬

Noutra tenda:

KnucklesGirl: Sete dias.

Yanagida (o rapaz gorducho): Como é que é? Os bolos vão chegar só daqui a sete dias? Eu já expliquei-vos que eu estou a passar fome no meio do nada! Quero OS MEUS BOLOS JÁ! EU QUERO! EU QUERO! EU QUERO!

KnucklesGirl: --UUU

Na tenda seguinte:

KnucklesGirl (meio ensonada): Sete dias.

Sishu (o monge da turma): Lamento, mas vejo que a tua alma é impura e que precisas do apoio de Buda. Relaxa e esquece o que incomoda.

KnucklesGirl: "Começando por ti!"

E mais numa tenda:

Nobuko (a que adora escrever histórias): Estou?

KnucklesGirl (desligando o telemóvel): "É melhor nem arriscar..."

**Fim do flashback**

Resumindo e concluindo, só o Tetsuya e o Takao é que compreenderam o verdadeiro sentido da minha mensagem (--UUU) Será que eles vão conseguir chamar a atenção aos outros e explicar-lhes que todos correm perigo? Com uma turma tão lerda, nem sei! Para descobrirem isso, aguardem o próximo capítulo! Tchau e mandem reviews!


	7. Como ter insucesso

Olá, aqui estou eu para um novo capítulo! Vamos lá ver se o meu plano não vai por água abaixo, nunca se sabe...

: IÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

CRÁS a porta foi arrombada e projectada para a frente.

Mutzumi (a rapariga da luta livre): Cá estou! Onde estás, escritora infernal?

Eu tou aqui...(a ser esmagada pela porta contra a janela)...isto começa a ser um vício...

: Não adianta esconderes-te de mim! (com um gesto rápido pegou na porta e lançou-a pela janela fora)...ah? Mas onde é que estás? KnucklesGirl? (começou a procurar por todos os cantos do quarto)

Ai...(no jardim, bem pressionada contra a porta)...esta doeu...

Nota: Este capítulo é dedicado ao filme mais esperado do ano: Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo!

Quero agradecer á Kairy-Chan, ao FireKai e à xia-thebladergirl pelo apoio! Muito obrigada!

Capítulo7: Como ter insucesso.

Na tenda do Tetsuya, do Takao e do Masaru...

Tetsuya: TEMOS DE FAZER ALGO! EU SOU DEMASIADO NOVO PARA MORRER!

Takao: Pois, este negócio da morte não podia esperar mais tempo? RECUSO-ME IR PARA O INFERNO ANTES DA ESTREIA DO 4º FILME DO HARRY POTTER!

Masaru e leitores: ¬¬

Tetsuya: Ora Takao, o filme estreia em Portugal na quinta-feira, logo hoje é segunda-feira, onde seja, ainda terão passado três dias.

Takao: As sério? Ufa, assim posso morrer em paz...

Tetsuya: Já sabes que vai ser revelado o aspecto do Voldemort?

Takao: DISSESTES O NOME!

Tetsuya: Deixa de ser tosco.

Takao: Eu sou tosco, não podes dizer o nome dele! Não vês que ele é a soma de todos os medos? É MAU COMO AS COBRAS!

Tetsuya: Cobras? Eu gosto de cobras! As minhas favoritas são as anacondas! São as mais maiores do mundo!

Takao: Não são nada! As melhores são as pitões! Essas sim são as maiores!

Tetsuya: Nem sequer são venenosas! Aposto que a cobra do Voldemort é uma anaconda!

Takao: Não é nada, é uma pitão!

Tetsuya: ANACONDA!

Takao: PITÃO!

Tetsuya: ANACONDA!

Takao: PITÃO!

Tetsuya: É UMA ANACONDA E PONTO FINAL!

Takao: NÃO É NÃO! (atirou-se ao Tetsuya e começaram a lutar)

Masaru: "Dupla foleira. Vou mas é dormir..." (pegou no seu saco-cama e adormeceu num ápice.)

Fora da tenda:

KnucklesGirl: Nem acredito...e eu que tinha tantas esperanças! Tenho de reverter a situação...

(entrou na tenda)...PAREM SEUS RETARDADOS!

Tetsuya e Takao (pormenor: os dois estavam a morder as pernas um ao outro, tentem imaginar esta cena)...hã?

Masaru: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz...(e mais uns mil ZzZ por aí fora)

Tetsuya: É A KNUCKLESGIRL!

Takao (sacando um martelo do nada): Bora rebentá-la!

KnucklesGirl: Parem um segundo! Tenho aqui a varinha do Harry Potter e não tenho medo de usá-la! (mostrei a varinha)

Tetsuya e Takao: (engolem seco)

KnucklesGirl: Era suposto vocês estarem em pânico!

Tetsuya: Pânico? Porquê?

KnucklesGirl: ¬¬UU

Takao: Já sei porquê!

KnucklesGirl e Tetsuya: Porquê?

Takao: OS BILHETES PARA O FILME ESTÃO ESGOTADOS!

KnucklesGirl: (cai em estilo anime)

Tetsuya: O QUÊ? BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Takao: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

KnucklesGirl: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Masaru: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz...

KnucklesGirl: BASTAAAA! VOCÊS VÃO MORRER! (peguei no martelo e parti para o ataque)

Tetsuya e Takao (abraçado um ao outro): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

POF

KnucklesGirl: Tomem lá esta, palemoídes! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tetsuya (atrás de mim): Falhastes!

KnucklesGirl: MAS COMO É QUE...

Takao: Se eu fosse a ti, evacuava daqui.

KnucklesGirl: Porquê? (pergunta parva, não é?)  
: Tu outra vez?

Congelei ao ouvir aquela voz. Tinha acertado no Masaru com o martelo...

KnucklesGirl (a suar frio): Ai mãe...

Takao e Tetsuya: Ferrou...

POF ZIUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM (preciso de descrever o que aconteceu?)

KnucklesGirl (a "voar" pelo céu, como um foguete): KNUCKLESGIRL VAI PARTIR OUTRA VEZ...(desapareci no horizonte e surgiu a famosa estrelinha. Isto não vos faz lembrar nada?)

No acampamento, na tenda dos três rapazes, agora com vista para o céu...

Masaru (com o punho no ar): Pronto, liquidada! Agora...(caiu para trás)...ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Tetsuya e Takao: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

A vinte quilómetros dali.

KnucklesGirl: Arremessada duas vezes num só capítulo, eu mereço? Bem, podia ter sido pior...só não sei onde estou, está escuro. Quem foi o sovina que não pagou a conta da luz? (acendi um isqueiro) AI MEU DEUS!

Dou-vos cinco segundos para vocês adivinharam quem estava à minha frente.

Cinco...

Quatro...

Três...

Dois...

Um...

Acabou o tempo. Era...

: GRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

...o urso do capítulo 3...

Fim do 7º Capítulo

Então? Gostaram? Desculpem-me lá do capítulo só ter tido referência ao 4º filme do Harry Potter, mas é que estou EM PULGAS por o ver! E agora? O plano foi um fracasso completo! O que vou fazer? O que vou tramar? Para terem uma ideia vou já dizer o título do próximo capítulo:

Capítulo8: O problemático e eu.

Por agora é tudo! Tchau! E EU QUERO REVIEWSSSSSSS! PLEASEEEEEEEEE!


	8. o problemático e eu

Olá! Desculpem lá a demora, mas é que o meu computador foi para arranjar e só veio ontem…enfim, estou aqui para apresentar mais um capítulo e eu até quero ver quem é que me vai incomodar hoje e…ah! Já sabem? A SEGUNDA SÉRIE DE DOREMI ESTREOU NO DIA 1! Nada mal, acho engraçada a bebé e …

TOC, TOC

Já chegaram…será que isto nunca mais acaba? Entre! (nenhuma resposta) Hã? (batendo com o pé no chão, impaciente) Então? (fui até à porta, abri e espreitei) Mas não está aqui ninguém!

: Gu…

Mas o que é que…(olhei para baixo) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (nos meus pés estava nem mais nem menos do que a bebé da segunda série a dormir na sua cestinha)

Mas mas mas mas que sig-sig-ni-ni-fica ISTO? (reparei que havia um papel na cestinha) Hã, uma mensagem? (peguei e li.)

Carta: _Cuida-a que ela é TUA! Como parece que não tens mais nada para fazer do que torturar-nos, decidimos que seria um ótimo castigo se tu ficasses com a Flora por um bom bocado. Viremos buscá-la assim que terminares a fic. Boa sorte e que o diabo que te leve! Olha, olha, olha! _

_Cumprimentos da Maiorca e da Lala_

NÃO PODE SER! (gritei de tal modo que acordei a pestinha)

Flora: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

PORQUÊ EU? BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Flora: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Capítulo 8: O problemático e eu - parte 1

Passou-se uma semana desde a minha última visita ao acampamento. A turma da Doremi estava a preparar para fazer algo mesmo excitante!

Prof. Seki: Meninos, está na hora do passeio matinal!

Todos: Ah não….

Prof. Seki: Muito bem, quem é que vai tomar conta do acampamento hoje?

Todos (em uníssimo): EU! (entreolham-se furiosos)

Prof. Seki: Todas as manhãs é sempre a mesma coisa...muito bem, se ninguém se decide, então vamos fazer um sorteio.

Dito e feito. Por pura sorte e por minha vontade, o escolhido foi o Masaru.

Prof. Seki: Ora bem, vamos andando…Masaru, se tens amor à tua vida, não causes problemas como é teu costume! Lembra-te da última vez. EU QUERO O ACAMPAMENTO INTEIRO QUANDO VOLTARMOS!

Masaru (com cara de anda-lá-com-isso): Até parece que eu o vou destruir…

Prof. Seki: NADA DE BOMBEIROS OU REPÓRTERES!

Masaru: Na boa…

Prof. Seki: Nada de encomendas pelo telefone, não chateies os vizinhos e por amor de Deus, EU CONVOQUES A POLÍCIA! PERCEBESTES?

Masaru (já farto do sermão): Tá bom, tá bom…

Prof. Seki: Eu conto contigo! E conta com a serra eléctrica se não me levares a sério… (o rapaz engoliu seco)…até logo. (e foi-se embora com uma turma emburrada atrás)

Masaru: Aleluia! (sacou um telemóvel do nada e discou uns números) Alô? É da PizzaHut?

Quero uma pizza marguerita das grandes, com extra queijo e orégãos. Mandem-na para cá agora. Obrigado. (desligou o telemóvel)

Enquanto isso, perto dali…

KnucklesGirl (coberta de ligaduras, com os óculos tortos e sem dois dentes, a apoiar-se com um cajado): Ai, esta doeu...o que o urso me fez…

**Flashback**

KnucklesGirl (a suar frio): Olá senhor urso…como vai a família?  
Urso: GRAUUUUUUUUUUUU!

KnucklesGirl: Mal? Pois é, estamos um país corrupto, é triste, eu sei…

Urso: GRAUUUUUUUUUUUU! (começou a dar-me "marteladas" com a pata)

KnucklesGirl: Ai, ui, ai, ui, pára, isso doí! (lol) Por não resolvemos de outra forma? Que tal um jogo de cartas?

Urso: Grau? (lembrando-se do jogo que tivera com a Reika) GRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (avançou perigosamente para mim)

KnucklesGirl: OLHA O WINNIE THE POOH! (apontando para atrás do urso)

Urso: Grau? (olhando por todas as direcções)

KnucklesGirl: Tosco… (de bicos de pés avancei para a saída da caverna, mas subitamente…)

Urso: GRAUUUUUUUUUU! (apercebeu-se da truque)

KnucklesGirl: Ferrou…(comecei a correr os mais rápido que o pude, mas o urso bolqueou-me a saída)…ai mamma mia…

Urso: Grr…(fazendo um sorriso maléfico)

KnucklesGirl: Pá e agora? (olhei para os lados a ver se via algo que me pudesse salvar) Hum? (reparei numa pedra preciosa amarela no chão aos meus pés) Mas isto não é…mas é! (reconheci a joía) Será que eu…

Urso: GRAUUUUU (ergueu a pata, em sinal que ia começar com uma nova sessão de marteladas)  
KnucklesGirl: AI CEÚS! (peguei na jóia) CONTROLO DE CAOS! (desapareci num piscar de olhos, deixando o urso confuso e louco de raiva)

Noutro sitio qualquer…

KnucklesGirl: Ufa, foi por pouco…onde estou?

Bin Laden: Sai do meu esconderijo, criatura de Deus! (saca uma pistola)

KnucklesGirl: CREDO! CONTROLO DE CAOS! (voltei a desaparecer e nesta vez, vi-me perto do acampamento)

**Fim do Flashback**

KnucklesGirl: Estou a salvo…por enquanto…vamos lá ver como está a turma danada…(avançou para o acampamento e vê que só lá estava o Masaru, a comer pizza)...afinal deixaram só cá está o problemático…é uma grande oportunidade de me vingar dele! Hehehehe…MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (a rir como um vilão de anime)

Fim do 8º Capítulo

E agora? O que vou fazer ao Masaru? Ele irá sobreviver? Eu irei sobreviver? Que desgraças acontecerão? Ele é tão problemático como dizem? Descubram isso no próximo capítulo! E mandem-me reviews, por favor…

Flora: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Essa não…


	9. parte 2

AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AUXÍLIO! AUXÍLIO URGENTE! Ah? Já começou? Hehehehehe, desculpem lá a minha falta de jeito. Acontece que eu estou agora a flutuar a TRÊS METROS do chão graças a uma certa bruxinha bebé….

Flora (a apontar-me o dedo, toda feliz): Gu gu…

ESPERA SÓ ATÉ EU TE PÔR AS MÃOS EM CIMA! Mas primeiro tenho de arranjar um jeito de descer...

Toc toc

Ah, chegou a ajuda! Entre!

Shiori (aquela rapariga que é fisicamente frágil): Posso entrar? Que fazes aí em cima?

Olhem só! É a sortuda!

Shiori: Eu? Sortuda? Porquê?

Porquê? Bem, caros leitores, não percam o episódio na quinta-feira ou na sexta-feira (não sei bem ao certo) da segunda série de Doremi e perceberão por que é que a Shiori é sortuda.

Shiori: Diz agora porquê? Estou curiosa.

Espera e verás.

Shiori: Ah, ok! Tchau! (saiu pela porta)

Ei, não me deixes aqui! Bolas…FLORA! PÔE NO CHÃO! JÁ!

Flora: Gu! (virou a cabeça com uma bentas que faziam lembrar terrivelmente a Doremi)

Enfim…já que me vou aposentar aqui, é melhor começar com o capítulo. Boa Leitura!

Capítulo 9: O problemático e eu – parte 2

No acampamento, uma certa escritora, maluca por sinal, analisava furtivamente o ambiente …

KnucklesGirl (a segurar um gravador de voz): Ora bem, são sete e meia da manhã, terça-feira. Ninguém à vista. Espera, localizei um sector inimigo na área três nove quartos! E carrega algo muito suspeito. Vou entrar em acção! Fim da transmissão. (desliguei o gravador e saltei dos arbustos) GERÓNIMO!

Masaru: Hã? (sente uma brisa a passar por ele) O que foi isto? (olhou para baixo) AHHHH! A MINHA PIZZA! DESAPARECEU!

KnucklesGirl: Yaaaa! Missão cumprida! Apanhei o objecto suspeito!

Masaru: Ei devolve-me a minha pizza! (virei-me para ele) TU OUTRA VEZ NÃO!

KnucklesGirl: Prazer em ver-te a ti também! (olhei para a pizza) Hum, marguerita, a minha favorita! (num movimento engoli a pizza numa só vez!) Hum…precisa de orégãos!

Masaru (com voz doce, o que não era bom sinal): KnucklesGirl…

KnucklesGirl: Sim…(olhei para ele e engoli seco)

Censurado

Por motivos extremos e a pedido dos pais, tivemos de cortar esta parte da fic. Enquanto espere, acompanhe esta canção dos Ursinhos Carinhosos.

Ursinhos Carinhosos: Somos os Ursinhos Carinhosos

Somos muito divertidos

Gostamos muito de brincar

E queremos ser teus amigos. (que tortura!)

Obrigado por ter esperado. A fic pode continuar normalmente.

Fim do Censurado

Masaru (limpando as mãos): Isto é por teres comido a minha pizza! Tens algo a impor?

KnucklesGirl (caída no chão, com os óculos ainda mais tortos, marcas de sapato nas pernas e marcas de socos pela cara, esta inchada): Não senhor.

Masaru: Ótimo. Agora quero-te a milhas!

KnucklesGirl (já curada, por milagre anime): Esta agora, mal cheguei e já queres correr-me daqui? Não senhor! (sentei-me no chão, de braços cruzados)

Masaru: Preferes que o meu punho fale por mim?

KnucklesGirl: Não passas de um problemático!

Masaru (retirou um bloco de notas do bolso, rabisca algo e volta a guardá-lo)

KnucklesGirl: Pra quê esse bloco?

Masaru: Para marcar quantas vezes que me chamaram de problemático. Nesta semana foram só 299. Na semana passada foram 648.

KnucklesGirl: Miúdo problemático…

Masaru: 300…

KnucklesGirl: --UUU

Masaru: Agora pisgas-te?

KnucklesGirl: Não.

Masaru: Sê sensata…

KnucklesGirl: Algo que tu não és….

Masaru: COMO É QUE É?

KnucklesGirl: Trinca-espinhas…

Masaru: BASTA! (pega numa pedra e lança-a contra mim, mas como eu não sou lerda, desviei-me no último segundo, e a pedra foi parar a bué longe )

KnucklesGirl: Hum, a professora Seki tem razão, tens mesmo problemas de vista!

Masaru: Agora é que me invocastes… (estalou os punhos)

: GRAUUUUUUU!

KnucklesGirl e Masaru: Hum?

Urso (o mesmo que me espancou): GRAUUUUUUU! (tinha um colombo do tamanho de um sabonete na cabeça, conseguem adivinhar por quê?)

KnucklesGirl: Olha só que visita inesperada…--

Masaru: Ferrou…

KnucklesGirl: De quem foi a culpa?

Masaru: --#

Urso: GRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

KnucklesGirl: Fizeste-o bonito! Tens algum plano de acção?

Masaru: Por acaso tenho…

KnucklesGirl: Saca daí!

Masaru: FOGE! (desaparece numa nuvem de poeira)

KnucklesGirl: Ei, para onde vais? Não me deixes aqui!

Urso (a cinco centímetros de mim): GRAUUUUUUUUU!

KnucklesGirl (engole seco): Olá urso, está a chegar o Natal, não está?

Urso: GRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

KnucklesGirl: É pois, acho que deixei o fogão aceso em casa…bye bye…(desapareci numa nuvem de poeira)

Urso: GRAUUUUUUUUU! (mais furioso do que um professor de matemática, foi logo atrás de mim…)

Fim do 9º Capítulo

Então? Gostaram? E agora? Que problema não? Vou me safar? Vão descobrir isso no próximo capítulo! Agora…FLORA, PÔE-ME NO CHÃO! ISTO NÃO TEM PIADA!

Flora: Gu...(cancelou o feitiço)

Ah? ESPERA, ASSIM NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO….

POF

Enfim, terra firme…caros leitores, enviem-me reviews, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….(caiu para trás, desmaiada)


	10. É correr para viver

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP! I NEED SOMEBODY! HELP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Outro capítulo? Porra estou a falhar! Hã? Porque é que estou a gritar? Bem sabem…lembram-se quando a Flora pôs-me a flutuar? Bom, TENHO SAUDADES DISSO! Agora estou aqui numa situação de aperto, ai ai...ESTOU A SER APERTADA POR UMA COBRA QUE APARECEU DO NADA!

Flora: Gu gu! (a bater palmas toda contente)

Dá para ver quem foi a responsável, não é? (lançando um olhar mortal á bebé)

Cobra (com cara de Micael Jackson): Vamosssssss cantar?

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TIREM-ME ESTA COISA! HELP ME!

Capítulo 10: É correr para viver!

Na floresta calma e silenciosa…

Masaru (a correr cem á hora): SILENCIOSA É O TANAS! Não vês que estou em perigo mortal?

KnucklesGirl (a correr também essa velocidade): Estamos os dois em perigo! É a culpa é só tua!

Masaru: Minha? TU É QUE ESTÁS A ESCREVER ESTA PORCARIA!

KnucklesGirl: COMO É QUE É? VÊ LÁ SE NÃO QUERES QUE UM COFRE DE DUAS TONELADAS CAIA SOBRE TI, BLUSA ROXA!

Masaru: Que raio de nome é esse?

KnucklesGirl: O perfeito para ti!

Masaru: Que saudades dos tempos que me chamavam de problemático…

Urso (a poucos metros deles, também a uma velocidade impressionante): GRAUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Masaru e KnucklesGirl: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (aumentando o ritmo)

Ena pá! Aposto que ninguém gostaria de ser perseguido por um urso, nem mesmo numa fic…é só nestas alturas que nós somos capazes de correr numa velocidade de fazer inveja ao Sonic…desesperados como tal, onde é que vamos parar?

Masaru: Eu sei lá? (encolhendo os ombros) Ao Iraque?

KnucklesGirl: Quem sabe ainda chegámos á Lua!

Masaru: Ou a outro Universo!

Urso: GRAUUUUUUUUUUU!

KnucklesGirl: Ai madre, É CORRER PARA VIVER!

Masaru: MULHERES E PROBLEMÁTICOS PRIMEIRO!

ZIUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM. A que fim do Mundo iremos parar?

Masaru: Olha ali!

KnucklesGirl: O quê?

Masaru: Aquela casa! Vamo-nos esconder lá!

KnucklesGirl: Tá bom, espero que tenham Red Bull!

E lá entrámos na abençoada casa. De quem será o dono?

Masaru e KnucklesGirl: AHHHHHHHH! (entraram numa sala e fecharam a porta) Ufa! (encostados à porta) Safos!

: Olha, olha…

Masaru e KnucklesGirl: oO?

Ya, não estávamos sozinhos. Á nossa frente estava a…

KnucklesGirl: KAIRA KON?

Kaira: Olá…

Masaru: Valha-me a Deus…duas são demais!

KnucklesGirl: CALA A BOCA….Blusa Roxa…

Masaru: --XX

Subitamente…

Urso: GRAUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (arrombou a porta e alargou as paredes)

Masaru e KnucklesGirl: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kaira: OO Granda urso…

Masaru: Toca a dar no pé! (saltou pela janela da sala)

KnucklesGirl, Kaira e urso: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

KnucklesGirl: Eu vou ter que fazer o mesmo…olha Kaira Kon, desculpa lá a invasão, eu depois pago os estragos, aceitas cheque? Bom, tchau….(saltei pela janela)

Kaira: CUIDADO COM A…

Masaru e KnucklesGirl: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kaira: …minha cadela…

Urso: …(volta a si)…GRAUUUUUUUU! (saltou pela janela também)

Kaira: Ahm, isto só a fics…

De volta à estrada:

Masaru: Ir parar à casa de uma escritora, que ideia foi essa?

KnucklesGirl: Foi genial não foi? Ainda podemos escondermos na casa do FireKai, da Kairy-Chan e da Sora!

Masaru: Cala a boca e corre!

Urso: GRAUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

KnucklesGirl: É, tinha-me esquecido desse pormenor…A TODO O GÁS!

Masaru: EU PRIMEIRO!

Com tanta correria podíamos ir a qualquer lugar do Mundo, mas por pura coincidência, viemos parar ao acampamento…

Masaru: Como viemos aqui parar?

KnucklesGirl: Sei lá eu…

Urso: GRAUUUUUUUUU!

A partir daqui foi uma barafunda. Corríamos como baratas á volta do acampamento, com um urso bem raivoso atrás, derrubando tendas atrás de tendas, e ainda mais partindo o grelhador de bifes novo (a Doremi vai me matar por isto…), o jardim de margaridas do Takao e da Marina (ferrou….), a jaula de coelhos da Nanako (eu sei, estou um belo sarilho) e a colecção de bonecos Power Rangers do Amano (esta foi a pior de todas).

KnucklesGirl: Ai que destruição, como é que vamos pagar isto?

Masaru: Nós? TU É QUE VAIS PAGAR! A CULPA É TUA!

KnucklesGirl: COMO? OUVE LÁ, BLUSA ROXA, EU É QUE SOU A VÍTIMA DISTO, OK? E CHICO FININHO!

Masaru: TU VÍTIMA? DEIXA-ME RIR!

KnucklesGirl: ENTÃO RI, SE ÉS CAPAZ!

Urso (impaciente, batendo com a pata no chão): Grau? (toma uma decisão) GRAUUU (com um movimento brusco, mandou-me voooaaaaarrrr)

KnucklesGirl: ISTO NÃO FICA ASSIMMMMMMM… (desapareci no horizonte)

Nessa mesma altura:

Prof. Seki: Então meninos, gostaram do passeio?

Turma: Adorámos…--

Prof. Seki: Chegámos! É bom estar em…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (olha em redor e observa com o queixo caído o que restava do acampamento que mais parecia ter lá passado um furacão)

Sofia: Chiça…

Doremi: O que é que se passou aqui?

Prof. Seki: Grr…(surgiram chamas atrás dela e os seus olhos faiscavam) MASARUUUUUU!

Masaru (surgindo por debaixo de uma tenda caída): Sim?

Prof. Seki: GRRRR…

Emily: Masaru…CORRE E GRITA COMO A SAKURA DE CARDCAPTOR!

Masaru: Tá bom….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (fugiu dali)

Prof. Seki: ESPERA SÓ ATÉ POR AS MÃOS EM CIMA!

Fim do 10º Capítulo

Então? Gostaram? O próximo capítulo será a viagem de regresso! A fic aproxima-se do fim! Gostariam de fazer uma breve aparição como a Kaira Kon? Por favor enviem-me reviews…

Cobra com a cara do Micael Jackson: Bora dançar o Macarena?

Não, o Macarena não…SOCORRRROOOOOOOOOO!


	11. Os FKXS

AI O MEU CABELO AI O MEU CABELO! LARGA PESTE! Oh…olá, passaram um bom Natal? É claro que passaram, aposto que vocês não tiveram que aturar bebés IRRITANTES E QUE AINDA POR CIMA FAZEM MAGIA!

Flora (toda contente a tentar arrancar-me o cabelo): Gu gu…

PÁRA DE PUXAR! Ai Deus, que fiz eu para merecer tal castigo? Só queria que alguém me levasse esta bruxinha daqui!

: Eu posso levá-la se quiseres!

A sério? Então é toda tua! (olhei para quem falou) Ei! Qual é a tua ideia? Não te vou deixar que a leves!

Flora: ¬¬

: Nem se eu te convidar para saíres comigo?

Desculpa, mas eu não saio com bruxos! Por muito giro que sejas, Akatsuki! (ya, é o rapaz de cabelos lilases que saiu com a Doremi no episódio de anteontem que assim como o Bigodes, tem o objectivo de raptar a Flora.)

Akatsuki: Bruxa!

Não tanto como tu!

Akatsuki: Já vais ver! (estalou os dedos)

Oh-oh…

POF

Capítulo 11: Os FKXS: o Quarteto Imparável

Amanheceu. Os primeiros raios de Sol iluminaram a floresta, incidindo-se sobre o nosso conhecido…ahm…acampamento, mas agora mais parece um campo de concentração…vocês sabem o que aconteceu.

Prof. Seki: Meninos! MEXAM ESSES RABOS GORDOS! Vamos voltar a Misora hoje!

Nicole: Ainda bem, já não aguentava mais os mosquitos…

Sofia: Eu cá não aguento mais é a KnucklesGirl! Mas que tortura de fic…

Emily: Tem calma Sofia! A fic vai acabar em breve! E se não for hoje…(abaixou a voz) podemos usar a magia!

Sofia: Pois é…COMO É QUE NÓS NÃO NOS LEMBRAMOS DISSO MAIS CEDO? COMO? COMO? (foi até a uma árvore e começou a bater com a cabeça contra ela) SOFIA MÁ! SOFIA MÁ! SOFIA MÁ!

Doremi: Pára Sofia! Tem juízo!

Sofia (parando repentinamente): Desde quando é que eu tenho juízo? (voltou a bater com a cabeça na árvore) SOFIA MÁ! SOFIA MÁ! SOFIA MÁ!

Doremi: Pois, e depois eu é que sou a retardada…

Perto dali…mais precisamente no cimo de uma árvore...

Incógnito1: Parece chegou a hora de entrarmos em cena! Kairy-Chan, relatório?

Kairy-Chan (a observar através de uns binóculos): Neste momento, a Sofia está a ter um ataque psicótico, a Doremi está a fazer homenagem ao grelhador de bifes partido, a Emily está a pensar no que vai ser o jantar e a Nicole está a telefonar aos TDB dos Linkin Park.

Incógnito1: Limpam o Parque?

Kairy-Chan: Eu disse Linkin Park! Pelo amor de Deus, FireKai, limpa os ouvidos!

Incógnito3: Com ou sem sabão?

FireKai: Xia, não comeces…

Incógnito4: Esqueçam o sabão e vamos mas é ao trabalho!

Xia: A Sora tem razão! Chega de paleio. Iniciar operação "tramar turma marada"

Nesse preciso momento…

KnucklesGirl: Não não não não não. Vá lá, senhor Urso, eu sei que tu e eu não nos demos muito bem nos capítulos anteriores e que queres ter a minha pele para fazer um tapete para a entrada da tua caverna, mas repara só no que estás a fazer! Já foi um insulto para mim teres-me enchido com sal e pimenta, mas pelo amor de Deus...PÁRA DE ME GIRAR! E TIRA ESTA FOGUEIRA DE BAIXO DE MIM! EU NÃO SIRVO PARA O ESPETO! SOCORROOOOOOOOOOO!

De volta ao "acampamento"

Prof. Seki: Ora bem, subam todos ao autocarro. MEXAM-SE! ANDOR!

: PAREM JÁ AÍ!

Turma: Hã?

Como algo de mal estivesse prestes a acontecer, o céu foi coberto por nuvens. Caíram raios sobre a terra! Num meio de um clarão surgiram quatro silhuetas! (até aqui nada de surpresas…)

Nicole: Quem são vocês?

Incógnito1: Olhem só, é a Nicole! Ei fofa, dás-me um autógrafo?

As outras três incógnitas: FIREKAI!

FireKai: O que foi?

Xia: Estragastes o nosso show!

Doremi: Mas que demónios são vocês?

FireKai: Hã? Ah, pois! (aqui começa a fazer uma coreografia bué estranha) F de Fixe!

Kairy-Chan: K de Kawai!

Xia: X de Xenofobia!

FireKai, Kairy-Chan e Sora: XENOFOBIA?

Xia: Não me lembrei de uma palavra melhor…

Sora: Enfim…e S de Sensual!

FireKai: Nós somos…

FireKai, Kairy-Chan, Xia e Sora: OS FKXS, O QUARTETO IMPARÁVEL!

Turma: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Tetsuya: Quem são vocês?

FKXS: (gota)

Xia: Ora bem, eu sou a xia-thebladergirl, ele é o FireKai, esta é a Kairy-Chan e a outra é a Sora! E como dissemos há cinco linhas atrás, nós somos os FKXS! Capiche?

Tetsuya: Err…quem são vocês?

FKXS: (cataplow)

Kairy-Chan: Por outras palavras, ó do cabelo espetado, nós somos escritores! Percelambido?

Turma: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…(cinco segundos depois)…ESCRITORES? (sacaram do nada machados, espingardas e outros materiais ideais para fornecer uma morte bem dolorosa)

FKXS: OOUUU Ferrou…

Reika: A ELES!

Turma: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (foi aberta a caça não só a uma, mas a quatro escritoras)

FireKai: EI!

Perdão, três escritoras e um escritor.

Fim do 11º Capítulo

Então? FKXS (FireKai, Kairy-Chan, Xia e Sora) espero que tenham gostado da vossa estreia! No próximo capítulo veremos o que vos vai acontecer! Podem dar ideias se quiserem! Têm todo o direito! Eu é que não estou lá muito bem, estou a ser novamente esmagada por um cofre de duas toneladas, nesta vez, graças a um certo bruxo todo giraço…não importa…bem, até para a semana! E ENVIEM-ME REVIEWS! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!


	12. O urso volta a atacar

LARGE-A! (puxando a Flora para o meu lado)

: LARGA-A TU! (puxando a Flora para o seu)

BOLAS, É SEMPRE A MESMA COISA! Ah? (apercebendo-se) oh, olá pessoal, Bom Ano! …desculpem lá a falta de jeito mas é que apareceu este tipo de cabeça laranja que me quer levar a Flora e …

? (indignado): EI! Para começar, o meu nome é Fugio e sou um dos quatro bruxos de elite, a equipa FLAT! (chovem serpentinas do céu)

"Trouxa…" Pega mas é nas tuas trouxas e baza-te daqui!

Fugio (escrevendo na sua agenda): Raparigas de óculos: quando invocadas ficam apanhadas do capacete.

CHISPA-TE! (olhando para o céu) Meu Senhor, eu mereço? Primeiro o Akatsuki e agora este? Pior do que isto não pode acontecer!

Masaru (entrando de rompante): Ei KnucklesGirl, temos contas a ajustar!

Acabou de piorar…

Fugio: Escuta lá, escritora, é meu dever afirmar que…(olhou para o Masaru)…

Masaru (olhando para ele): …

Isto não é bom….

Fugio e Masaru (lançando faíscas dos olhos um ao outro a estilo Shaoran-Touya): Grr…

Isto não é NADA bom…

Capítulo 12: O urso volta a atacar!

Num lugar escuro e afastado do acampamento:

FireKai: Kairy-Chan, relatório de progresso.

Kairy-Chan: A turma marada ainda anda atrás do nosso sangue.

Sora: As boas notícias?

Kairy-Chan: Enquanto mantivermos aqui, estaremos seguros.

Xia: E por que é que tivemos de nos esconder nesta gruta?

Sora: Por que é segura. (com cara de "não-é-óbvio?")

Urso: GRAUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Sora: Retiro que disse…SALVE-SE QUEM PUDER!

FKXS: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (saindo da gruta a mil à hora, chamando a atenção da turma)

Reika: Cá estão eles! ATACAR! (viu o urso atrás do quarteto maravilha) RETIRAR!

Yutaka: SEBO NAS CANELAS!

Turma e FKXS: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (a correr com uma speed que nem imaginem)

Mal chegaram ao acampamento, entraram no autocarro, só que havia um problema…

Tetsuya: Onde se meteu o condutor? (pá, e agora?)

Urso: GRAUUUUUUUUUU! (tentando derrubar a porta)

Todos: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (abraçados uns aos outros)

Mas havia alguém não parecia estar muito assustado…

Doremi: Nicole, o que estás a fazer? (esta estava a ler um catálogo)

Nicole: Estou a escolher um modelo de caixão para mim. Queres ver? Olha que senão depois vão colocar-te num que não gostas!

Todos: ¬¬

Urso: GRAUUUUUUUUU! (fez um buraco na parede do autocarro)  
Sofia (a abanar a Kairy-Chan): O que vamos fazer? O que vamos fazer? O que vamos fazer?

FireKai: Vamos rezar para que o Senhor nos salve…

Todos: ¬¬

Urso: GRAUUUUUUUUUU! (agora alargava o buraco)

Doremi: Foi um prazer estar convosco…excepto com eles (apontou ao FKXS)

Reika: Tenho de vos confessar uma coisa: Vejam! (retira a cabeleira loira e revela o seu crânio careca, só com um fio de cabelo (parecida como a Maiorca))

Nicole: E eu adoro as músicas dos Village People! Costumo cantar no banho o YMCA!

Doremi: Eu sou viciada em bifes!

Todos: ¬¬ Novidade…

Emily: Eu tenho medo de fantasmas!

Todos: ¬¬UUUU Outra novidade…

Takao: Eu ainda faço chichi na cama!

Todos: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Urso: GRAUUUUUUUU! (metendo a cabeça dentro do autocarro)

Kaori: Parece que é o nosso fim…que tal uma última fotografia?

Turma: BOA! (saindo do autocarro, ficando á frente deste)

Kaori (preparando a câmara): Olhem o passarinho!

Xia: Espera pelo urso! (este estava a maquilhar-se)

Kaori: Ele que se despache! Estou a gastar o flash!

Urso: Grau? (tradução: que tal estou?)

Sora: Estás bacano, agora vem para aqui! (e ele colocou-se atrás da turma e do FKXS)

Kaori: Prontos? Três, dois, um…

Todos: QUEIJO!

Subitamente…

BOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Kaori: P"#$ M#&DA! Estragou a foto! Tinha logo de cair um objecto não-identificado á frente da câmara! (afastando a poeira com a mão)

? (vindo do buraco feito pela colisão): Alô? Vai uma ajuda?

Doremi: Eu vou ver o que é. (dirigindo-se ao buraco)

E aconteceu isto: a Doremi espreitou, guinchou, suou, rangeu os dentes e sacou do nada UM MACHADO ENSANGUETADO (arma inspirada da fic "Big Brother" do FireKai) e atirou-se ao buraco (música dramática como fundo).

? (com voz de miúda aterrorizada): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

PLOF

Turma e FKXS: OO?

Kairy-Chan: Será que matou o ou a incógnito?

: SUA RUIVA TOSCA QUERES CAPITAR-ME OU QUÊ?

Tetsuya: Isso responde à tua pergunta?

Doremi (espreitando para fora do buraco): SACAM AS ARMAS IRMÃOS! É A KNUCKLESGIRL!

Turma e FKXS: A KNUCKLESGIRL?  
KnucklesGirl (espreitando para fora do buraco, num estado lastimável): Oi amigos! Ah, também cá estão os FKXS! Como estão?

Masaru: Antes de tu e dos teus amigos aparecerem estávamos ótimos….

Xia: Cala a boca problemático!

Masaru (anotando no seu bloco): 2342….

Kairy-Chan: Malta, nós não estávamos a meio de qualquer coisa?

Todos: …

FireKai: Não sei Kairy…

Sora (cruzando os braços): Não me recordo…

Xia: Era algo importante?

Reika: Ora, se nós nos esquecemos, era porque não era nada de especial, pois não?

Turma: …(com cara de quem se lembraram de algo)  
Reika: O que foi? (caiu-lhe algo no ombro) Hã? (olhou para lá) Urg…. baba! De quem? (olhou para trás)

Urso (todo babado): GRAUUUUUUU!

Turma, FKXS e KnucklesGirl: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Fim do 12º Capítulo

Então? Foi bom? Espero que tenham gostado! A fic está a dois capítulos do fim! Quero agradecer ao FKXS pelo apoio que me tenham dado! E a ti também Kaira Kon! Brevemente farás outra aparição! Mandem-me reviews PLEASE! E aguardem o próximo capí…

Masaru: TANJARINA AMBULANTE! (puxando as duas mechas do Fugio)

Fugio: ESTRUPÍCIO VERDE! (puxando o fio de cabelo solto do Masaru)

Alguém que separe estes dois…please….


	13. Outra viagem arriscada

MAS QUE DIABOS PENSAM ONDE É QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO? NA VOSSA CASA, HEIN? DESAPAREÇAM!

Leon (deitado em cima da minha secretária): Ah, não…estamos aqui muito bem!

Toru (sentado em cima do aquecedor): Sê uma humana prestável e traz-nos um sumo ou um chá. Olha que fizemos uma viagem longa!

Receio que tenham feito a viagem em vão! (saquei do nada uma vassoura)

Toru: Que antipática que és! Mereces uma lição…(as mechas do seu cabelo mexeram-se)

Mas o que é que…(a vassoura começou a levitar)…no que estão a planear?

Leon: Nisto! (a vassoura começou a varrer sozinha)

Não, não não aqui não….SOCORRRROOOOOOO (a fugir da vassoura possuída, esta a perseguir-me a alta velocidade)

Toru e Leon: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Eu só espero que gostem de limpezas, porque quando eu me livrar da vassoura VOU-VOS VARRER DAQUI!

Capítulo 13: Outra viagem arriscada

Fez-se noite. No acampamento, calmo e sereno ….

Urso: GRAUUUUUU!

Turma, FKXS e KnucklesGirl: AHHHHHH!

Urso: GRAUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Turma, FKXS e KnucklesGirl: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Urso: GRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Turma, FKXS e KnucklesGirl: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Voz1(vindo do acampamento vizinho): CALEM-SE!

Todos viraram-se para onde se ouviu a voz.

Voz2: ACABEM COM ESSE CHINFRIM!

Voz3: HÁ PESSOAS QUE QUEREM DORMIR!

FireKai: Ei cada um grita como pode!

Kairy-Chan: Pois, quem não está bem, muda-se!

Voz1: ENTÃO MUDA-TE TU!

Kairy-Chan: COMO É QUE É?

Voz2: VÃO BUZINAR PARA OUTRO LADO!

Xia: Mas que antipáticos! Senhor Urso?

Urso: GRAUUUU! (sai disparado ao acampamento vizinho)

Cinco segundos depois…

Voz1: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! URSO! FUJAM!

PLOF, POF, CRÁS, POF, CRÁS, BUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Sora: Ahahaha! Fez-se justiça!

Nicole: Vamos mas é para o autocarro! Este lugar enjoou-me!

KnucklesGirl: Falou a ranhosa! É já a seguir!

Nicole: ¬¬

Dito e feito. Foram todos para o autocarro. (o buraco da parede ainda lá estava)

Sora: Têm um autocarro todo bacano. Só falta o condutor…

Xia: Alguém aqui sabe conduzir?

Nakata: Eu sei! Eu sei!

Todos: VAI TE LIXAR NAKATA!

Nakata: TT

PLOF

Takao: OO O que foi isto?

PLOF

Nichiaki (o mágico da turma): Vem de cima. Vou ver o que é.

E lá foi ele. Á medida que ele avançava, os barulhos iam ficar cada vez mais fortes. (Quase) todos estavam aterrorizados, a roerem as unhas (imaginem esta cena!). Com os dedos trémulos, o Nichiaki abriu a janela do tecto e …..

POF

Todos: OOUUUUUUUU

FKXS e KnucklesGirl: KAIRA KON?

Kaira Kon: Oh, olá! Que queda, men, ainda bem que cai sobre algo macio.

Nichiaki: Sai de cima de mim, criatura!

Kaira Kon: Ai desculpa Harry Potter…

Nichiaki: ¬¬

Do lado de fora….

Voz1: ONDE ESTÃO OS ARRUACEIROS?

Voz2: DENTRO DAQUELE AUTOCARRO! VAMOS DESFAZÊ-LOS!

De novo no interior do autocarro.

KnucklesGirl: Ai, ferrou…

Sora: Estamos condenados…

Nicole: Devo escolher rosas brancas ou rosas vermelhas para o meu túmulo?

Todos: ¬¬

FireKai: Bom, se não há outra hipótese…(com ar de decidido)

Kairy-Chan: FireKai, o que vais fazer?

FireKai: Surgiu-me uma ideia, meio louca…eu gostaria que todos se sentassem e que se segurassem! (falava enquanto avançava para a frente)

Kanae (a gordinha): O que ele vai fazer connosco?

Takao (escondido debaixo dum assunto): Não sei, nem quero saber!

Taniyama (o rapaz do xadrez): Ave Maria, cheia de graça…

FireKai: SEGUREM-SE! (pisou a fundo no acelerador)

Nakata: Aiiii!

POF voou longe, aterrando de cara no chão

(Quase) todos: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Pois é, o FireKai estava a conduzir um autocarro…(ena pá, as ideias que eu tenho!) com trinta e cinco pessoas lá dentro, desgraçados, ….

Fim do 13º Capítulo

Então? Acabou justo na melhor parte, não foi? Mas terça-feira já sairá o próximo e último capítulo desta fic! Mas assim que acabar vou escrever outra fic! Disso podem ter a certeza! Por favor, enviem-me reviews….PLEASSSEEEEEEEEE…

Leon e Toru (presos dentro de um contentor de lixo ali perto): Ei, alguém nos tira daqui! SOCORROOOOOOOOO! (alguém abre a tampa) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (caie-lhes em cima um monte de lixo)

Toru: Que nojo…

Leon: Podes crer, ela vai pagar caro por isto!

Toru: Pois, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (nesse preciso momento, a tampa é aberta outra vez e um monte de lixo caiu dentro da boca dele)

Leon: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU


	14. fim da linha

Akatsuki: SAI DE CIMA DE MIM! O QUE VAIS FAZER COMIGO?

Não é óbvio? (saquei do nada uma tesoura) DIZ ADEUS ÁS TUAS ANTENAS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!

BUM (a porta foi arrombada)

Mas que diabos...(olhei para quem arrombou a porta)...não, VOCÊS NÃO!

Diante mim e o bruxo (este debaixo de mim) estavam a Doremi e as suas amigas, vestidas com os fatos da Patrulha Real.

Doremi: Devolve-nos a Flora!

Apanha. (atirei a Flora como ela fosse uma bola de volei). Olhem, estou a esmagar um bruxo, queriam tratar-lhe da saíde?

Nicole: Não, estávamos a pensar em tratar de uma certa bruxa.

Ah, sim, quem? (cinco segundos depois) Glup! (engoli seco)

Doremi: Pirika Patrulha!

POF

Sofia: E a justiça triunfa de novo...

CHAMAM ISTO JUSTIÇA? (a gritar debaixo de um cofre)

Emily: Tens dúvidas? Há séculos planeamos isto!

E eu também planeei isto! (pus a mão de fora do cofre e estalei os dedos)

Doremi: Ui, tou cheia de medo...(algo lhe tocou no ombro) O que foi? (olhou e congelou-se)

Urso: GRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Aprendizes: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (a correrem de um lado para o outro no meu quarto, a fugir do urso)

Enquanto eu penso de uma forma de correr estas chatas daqui, leiam o último capítulo desta fic! Boa Leitura!

Capítulo 14: Fim da linha

PRRRR...PRRRRR...PRRRRRR...PRRRRRR

Kairy-Chan: Então, é para hoje? Esse autocarro não arranca?

FireKai: Estou a tentar, mas parece que não pega. Acho que temos peso a mais.

KnucklesGirl: Parece que alguém vai ter de ficar aqui! Quem é que está aqui a mais?

Cinco segundos depois...

ZIUMMMMMMMMMMMMM...POF

FireKai: JÁ ESTÁ! (o autocarro arrancou a todo o gás)

KnucklesGirl: EI, NÃO ME DEIXAM AQUI! (deu para perceber o que me tinha acontecido?) TURMA MARADA, EU VOU-ME VINGAR! PODEM TER A CERTEZA!

Urso: GRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

KnucklesGirl: Madre...SOCORRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

O autocarro estava a tantos a hora, chocado contra tudo que aparecia no caminho, pois o FireKai nunca tinha conduzido aquele veículo. Só o carro confortável, silencioso e pequeno do seu tio, mais ou menos a um ano atrás. Como é que ele lembrou-se como se conduzia? Mistério...( música dramática como fundo)

O FireKai estava nervoso, mas manteve o controlo.

Doremi: VAI MAIS DEVAGAR!

FireKai: ESTÁ BEM! Como se faz isso? Ai! Preciso de mudar a marcha..., não me lembro como...ai, Deus, salve-me! (tocou sem crer no travão e todos voaram para a frente. Nossa foi uma coisa...)

Kaira Kon(esmagada pelo resto do pessoal): ESTÁS DOIDO FIREKAIIIIIII!

FireKai: Desculpa, gente, tenho de me habituar a isto...

Taniyama (o miúdo do xadrez): Pá, eu não quero morrer!

FireKai: TU NÃO VAIS MORRER! A NÃO SER NAS MINHAS MÃOS!

Por fim, conseguiu ir a uma velocidade apropriada, quando chegou a um cruzamento:

FireKai: E agora para onde vou?

Takao: Para a direita!

FireKai: Valeu, meu! (ela fez a curva, quase a bater no poste e quase a matar a turma de um ataque cardíaco) Ups, foi mal!

Sofia: Assim nunca vais tirar a carta!

Kaira Kon: Ele já tirou…

Todos: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Porém a viagem continuou normal, a estrada estava deserta (que sorte!), mas ao passar a uma área de obras...o FireKai nem prestou atenção e passou por cima de um buraco a toda a velocidade. Assim foram todos parar ao tecto.

FireKai: E agora? (outro cruzamento)

Takao: Não...não reconheço este lugar...

Nicole: Quer dizer que estamos perdidos?

FireKai: "E agora? Tirámos à sorte? Com pim-pam-pum? Ao acaso?" (ele escolheu a opção mais bizarra) Pim-pam-pum...

Todos caíram a estilo anime, não acreditando na cena...

FireKai: Quem fica és...TU! Vou por aquela! (acelera de novo)

Se querem que vos diga, o FireKai dava um excelente adivinho! Conseguiram chegar à cidade de Misora inteiros!

Sora (aproximando-se do condutor): Ó FireKai, não achas que tu...(nesse preciso momento, as duas repararam que tinham entrado na avenida mais movimentada da cidade, aparecendo carros do nada, sim, agora é que estão feitos...)

Sora: Fica calmo, FireKai, relaxa, respira fundo...

FireKai: Mas eu estou calmo, arf, arf... (fazendo respiração canina)

Kairy-Chan: Mas estamos na avenida...AHHHHHH! É O NOSSO FIM!

Kaira Kon: Pessoal, vamos manter a calma.

Kairy-Chan: CALMA? PRA QUÊ? VAMOS MORRER!

FireKai: Bolas, sou muito novo para morrer... só tenho X aninhos...

Tetsuya: O que vamos fazer?

Emily: Só temos de encontrar uma placa que diz "retunda".

Porém a busca não foi nada facilitada, pois haviam alguns carros que davam investidas ao autocarro e da boca do FireKai só saía palavrões. E para piorar...mas logo passou, foi só um susto. Todos rezavam para que tudo acabasse brevemente.

Passou meia hora e nada da placa. Todos já estavam a desesperar principalmente a Emily. De repente, 2 camiões cegonha (aqueles que transportam um monte de carros) passaram pelo autocarro, por outras palavras a turma no meio e os camiões nas laterais. E ainda por cima buzinaram! Isso deixou o FireKai ainda mais nervoso, que soltou o volante e tapou os olhos. Eu disse SOLTOU O VOLANTE E TAPOU OS OLHOS!

FireKai: AHHHHHHHHHHH (ainda com os olhos tapados e com o autocarro fora do controlo, imagina essa cena...hahahahahaha)

Xia: VAMOS MORREEEEEEERRR!

Mas a Nicole foi até ao lugar do motorista e colocou as mãos do FireKai no volante (não penses em malandrices), fazendo-o despertar do seu transe e conseguiu sair do meio dos camiões.

Todos: Ufa! (até o Masaru pensou que seria o seu fim)

Reika: OLHA! (apontou para a placa "retunda", mas foi tarde de mais e passaram por ela)

Kaira Kon(já louca): E agora?

FireKai: Deixem isso comigo! (pisou a fundo e fez a curva passando por cima da calçada. Nem ele acreditava no que estava a acontecer!)

Todos: SEU DOIDOOOOOOOOOOOO!

O motorista acelerou e ultrapassou o excesso de velocidade. Isso, chamou a atenção de um carro da polícia e começou a seguir o autocarro.

A viatura mandava parar, mas o FireKai acelerava mais e mais.

Polícia: PARE EM NOME DA LEI

FireKai: "Nem morto!"

A polícia viu que não tinha outra escolha. Finalmente entraram na rua certa e já estavam perto da escola. Apareceu um cruzamento a adiante, onde carros da polícia o bloqueavam. O FireKai fez a única que lhe passou pela cabeça.

FireKai: SEGUREM-SE! ESTA CURVA VAI SER UM CRIME!

Todos: Quê?

Ele fez a coisa mais impossível do Mundo. Como conseguiu fazer a curva daquele jeito? Tão fechada...quase a bater no poste...Até os polícias comentavam aquele acto de suicídio.

Xia: FIREKAI! ÉS DOIDO OU QUÊ? QUERES MATAR-NOS?

FireKai: SÓ ESTOU A TENTAR SALVAR A NOSSA PELE DA PRISÃO!

Nicole: Hum? (olha para trás e vê carros da polícia a aproximarem-se): FIREKAI! TENTE DESPISTÁ-LOS!

FireKai: OK! Mas como se faz isso?

Por um lado, escaparam por pouco, conseguiram despistá-los entrando numa rua. Por outro lado, foram em...

Kairy-Chan: É impressão minha ou estamos em sentido contrário?

FireKai: (engole seco)

Nicole: FIREKAI! OLHA O CARRO! (pegou no volante para desviar)

ZIUUUMMMMMMM – fez o carro a passar por eles a toda a velocidade.

Condutor: ORA SEU &+#+$!

FireKai: Ena...obrigado Nicole!

Nicole: OLHA OUTRO!

FireKai: AHHHHH (desvia, quase a bater no outro carro) TEMOS DE SAIR DAQUI!

Reika: Vai por aquela rua!

E assim foi feito. Já em segurança, o FireKai estacionou o autocarro.

FireKai: Ufa...estão todos bem?

Suzumo: Bem, pelo menos estamos inteiros.

FireKai: Ótimo, para onde fica o ... (foi interrompido pelo som de sirenes dos carros da polícia) Segurem-se mais uma vez! (ligou o motor)

Todos: Não...(abaixaram a cabeça) de novo não...

Doremi: Só quero ir para casa...

Ouçam a polícia a aproximarem-se.

FireKai: Men, eles não perdem tempo...SEGUREM-SE! (fez a curva e entrou numa rua bem apertada)

Polícia: DAQUI É A POLÍCIA, ESTÃO CERCADOS!

Logo atrás das viaturas, apareceram dois helicópteros. A turma e os FKXS tinham a cabeça a prémio! Que azar...

FireKai: Ai, ai, (ele entrava em qualquer rua só para tentar despistar)

Kairy-Chan: FireKai! FAÇA VÁRIAS CURVAS!

Polícia: VOCÊS ESTÃO CERCADOS! (gritava pelo altifalante, com os helicópteros a segui-los)

FireKai: PORRRRAAAA! (fazendo várias curvas. A turma ia de um lado para o outro no autocarro)

Por azar, o FireKai foi por uma rua recta. Mas logo adiante apareceu mais um cruzamento. O suficiente para conseguirem fugir à polícia. Estava quase a lá chegar quando as viaturas bloquearam novamente o caminho! Vendo que não adiantava escapar, o FireKai pisou no travão e arrastou 3 das viaturas. Já parado, a polícia invade o autocarro.

Polícia: MÃOS AO ALTO!

Sem escolha, a turma obedeceu. No meio dos polícias apareceu os pais de todos com cara de "esperem-só-quando-metermos-vos-as-mãos-em-cima". A turma e os FKXS engoliram em seco. De certeza que não poderão voltar a acampar nos próximos 20 anos...

Enquanto isso, no local do acampamento...

Prof. Seki: ZzZzZzzZzZZzZ...hummmmmm...hã? AHHHHHHHHHHH! (apercebeu-se que estava a dormir em pleno ar livre) Onde está a minha tenda? Onde estão os meus alunos? Onde está o meu estojo de maquilhagem? Onde está...(parou quando apercebeu-se que estava encostada em algo grande e peludo) Mas o que é que...

Aposto já adivinharam o que era a coisa grande e peluda...é óbvio não é?

Urso: Urso tem fome...urso comer...GRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Prof. Seki: SOCORRROOOOOOOOO! (fugindo do urso a mil á hora em direcção da cidade de Misora)

FIM DA FIC

Então? Gostaram? Acção é que não faltou! Bom, a fic acabou, mas já terça-feira vou apresentar uma fic totalmente nova, só que nesta vez vai ser de estilo RPG e vai consistir nas aventuras de três rapazes! Que tal a ideia? Enfim, até para a semana e envie-me reviews! Please!

Doremi (empurrando-me da cadeira): NÃO LHE ENVIEM REVIEWS! POR FAVOR, NÃO FAÇAM QUE ELA NOS MASSACRE MAIS! (abanando o computador)

POF

CHATA!


	15. Um final feliz?

Doremi: QUE DEMÓNIOS ESTÁS AQUI A FAZER? NÃO ERA SUPOSTO TERES ACABADO A FIC?

Era, Doreparva, mas eu decidi (a ideia foi do FireKai) escrever mais um capítulo para relatar o que vos aconteceu.

Doremi: Não te vou permitir! Pirika Pirila…

POF

Lerda…

Doremi (debaixo de um cofre): BASTA! Pirika Pirilala Paporina Pekelato Pepelato!

OO?

Doremi: Que a KnucklesGirl dance o Macarena já!

NÃO…O MACARENA NÃO!

Aparelhagem: _Baila comigo o Macarena_

_Ehhhhhhhhhh Macarena _

_AHÁH!_

PORQUÊÊÊÊ EU? (enquanto dançava a abanar as ancas)

Doremi (ainda debaixo do cofre): MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TOMA QUE JÁ ALMOÇASTES!

Capítulo 15: Um final feliz?

Cidade de Misora. O mesmo tempo horrível. O mesmo lugar horrível (para muitos…)

Prof. Seki: Bom dia meninos…(com ar de quem correu muito (lol))

Turma (excepto o Masaru): Bom dia professora Seki…(com cara de quem apanhou muito…lol lol)

Subitamente…

Doremi: CHEGUEI!

Tetsuya: …atrasada…(o pobrezinho nem sequer tinha forças de implicar com ela)

Doremi: Ora cala-te seu…(pisou numa casca de banana caída no chão sabe-se lá de onde ela veio, quem terá sido o burro ou a burra que lá a deixou…) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (a agitar os braços enquanto "patinava" pela sala e…)

POF

Chocou contra o armário do fundo da sala. Recuou uns passos e pisou num ancinho sabe-se lá donde é que ele apareceu (Hehehehehehehehe) e o cabo deste acertou-lhe na cara! Tonta e confusa, recuou uns passos, tropeçou numa pedra que também estava ali a fazer nada e caiu de cara no chão!

Turma: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Doremi (levantando-se bruscamente): MAS O QUE É QUE SE PASSA AQUI?

KnucklesGirl (em cima do armário): É a minha doce vingança…

Doremi: TU OUTRA VEZ? SÓ PODIA! O QUE ME VAIS FAZER AGORA? QUE CAIA UM METEORITO EM CIMA DE MIM?

CABUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

KnuckesGirl: Os teus desejos são uma ordem!

Doremi (esmagada por um meteorito de cinco metros de espessura e altura): Ninguém merece…

Todos: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU (paralizados de surpresa)

Galo (aparecendo do nada): COCORÓCÓCÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓ!

Tetsuya ("despertando"): MORTE Á KNUCKLESGIRL!

Turma: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (sacando do nada armas a laser)

KnucklesGirl: Olhem quem chegou! (abrindo a porta de deslize)

Adivinhem quem estava á porta...

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

Urso: TURMA AO ESPETO!

Todos: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (saltaram todos pela janela fora, partindo o vidro)

Urso: GRAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (foi atrás deles)

KnucklesGirl: Ó boa, a prova de maratona chegou mais cedo! (observando a cena na varanda: a turma e a Prof. Seki a correr mil á hora na pista de corrida, com o urso atrás a dizer coisas do tipo "odeio fast-food")

Na sala...

Masaru (sentado na sua cadeira, com as mãos atrás da cabeça, como sempre): Uahhhhhhhhhhhhhh (bocejo)...(repara que não estava ninguém na sala)…perdi alguma coisa?

Sem...

comentários...

Num lugar algures na cidade...

: Está a aberta a sessão! Apresentando o juíz Aiquetonto.

Juíz (pegando nuns papeis): FireKai, nascido em Portugal, localidade desconhecida, família desconhecida, animal de estimação desconhecido, foi acusado de ter conduzido a excesso de velocidade um autocarro escolar, com uma turma de 30 alunos, todos de 11 anos, mais quatro raparigas também portuguesas, cujo paradeiro mantêm-se desconhecido. (chegou-se para a frente) Senhor FireKai, o que tem a dizer em sua legítima defesa?

FireKai (algemado): Fui tramado senhor juíz! Eu não tenho culpa do que se passou! Não podia deixar a turma abandonada no meio do nada com ursos á volta! Não tive outra escolha!

Todos os que estavam presentes: (múrmurios afirmativos)

Juíz: Tou-me nas tintas em reparar nas tuas boas intenções, eu sou o juíz e eu é que decido qual vai ser a tua punição! E a que motivos levou a conduzir a excesso de velocidade sem contar com os prejuízos que causou?

FireKai: Não faço ideia! Pergunta á KnucklesGirl!

Juíz: Muito bem (bate com o martelo na mesa). Por razões egocêntricas e de eu querer ir almoçar, declaro FireKai culpado!

FireKai: QUÊ?

A porta do tribunal foi aberta repentinamente e lá estavam...

Sora, Kairy-Chan, Xia e Kaira Kon: JUÍZ LADRÃO! JUÍZ LADRÃO!

Juíz: Quem são as problemáticas?

Xia: Problemáticas nós? (aponta num bloquinho)...1...

Sora: Senhor juíz, exigimos objecção, o FireKai não fez nada de mal e apesar de ter partidos as unhas durante a viagem, ele é um heroí! Olha para os olhos deles! Ele tem cara de psicipata?

FireKai: Hã? (fazendo carinha de anjo)

Juíz: Tem.

FKXS e Kaira Kon: ¬¬

Kairy-Chan: Tá...ok...neste caso...(avança para a porta e abriu-a)

Adivinhem quem lá estava...

Urso: JUÍZ LADRÃO PARA A BARRIGUINHA DO URSO!

Juíz: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (saiu dali a correr aos tropeços com o urso atrás, enquanto o resto do pessoal do tribunal olhava com cara de o-urso-não-podia-ter-chegado-mais-cedo?)

Kaira Kon: E fez-se justiça!

Juíz: JUSTIÇA O TANAS!

FireKai: Salvaram-me de ir para a cadeia! Sois bacanas!

Sora: E se formos tomar um cafezinho?

Kairy-Chan: Boa! O último a chegar é o Nakata! (saiu a correr com os outros atrás para fanar alguns cafés ali perto...)

Agora sim, FIM DA FIC!

E chegou mesmo ao fim. Os FKXS ficaram tão famosos que entraram numa série televisiva de super-heróis, substituindo os Battle Rangers, para grande desgosto do Akatsuki e do Amano. Eu voltei para casa para escrever a nova fic sem pinga de sangue. A turma toda (excepto o Masaru) e a Prof.Seki foram para os cuidados intensivos em estado de coma durante cinco dias. E foi isto o que aconteceu! Gostaram do final? Enviem-me REVIEWS PLEASE!


End file.
